dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Terror Night Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event - - Next Event The was the forty-forth limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Story: 'Dragon Tales: Terror Night' *Halloween was approaching just like any other year, but something sinister was brewing deep within the Island. Darkness had enveloped the land, and no dragon had seen the sun in days... *About a week ago, the Pocus Dragon had attempted to cast a frightful spell for Halloween, but nothing came. Instead of creating terrific frights, only an Orb of Omen appeared before him. The orb came with a grim message... *The Orb of Omen foretold of a great shadow to befall the Island, and bring about the Terror Night! When no immediate danger appeared, the Pocus Dragon simply thought it to be a prank, but the darkness would soon be all too real. *Within days, dozens of Ghost Dragons began to appear all over the Island and, in brief moments of visibility, gave warning of the long night to come. Before disappearing, they would leave a Dark Relic in their wake. Pocus Dragon gathered every stone he could in order to stop this catastrophe before it began! *Pocus Dragon traveled the Island for three days collecting a dozen Dark Relics in order to discern their cursed purpose. He could find no connection to them whatsoever, not until the 13th Ghost Dragon appeared before him. It left him another relic, and a riddle: The Darkness ends at every dawn, but what happens when even that is gone? *When the 13th relic was put into his pack, they started to burn and the sky turned black! The relics had fused into a Darkstone and with it, the shadow in the sky had grown! The sun was gone, as were the stars, but the Pocus Dragon knew what he had to do! *The Darkstone flew out of his grasp to the center of the Island and set itself down in the middle of Terror Town! A huge vortex of shadow and fright rose up the sky and created this long night! The Pocus Dragon cast every spell he knew, but nothing worked; he'd need something new. *Days had passed and the darkness was thick, but the Pocus Dragon was determined it wouldn't stick. If there was no sun, there'd be no dawn. But what could he do with it gone? He needed a source of light strong and bright if he wanted to end this eternal night! *He journeyed for what seemed like days to find what he needed: A Glow Orb with enough light to break the shadowy veil. The orb shined bright with glorious light. But when he brought it to the Darkstone, it did not end the night. Instead it cracked and a flash appeared before him. The light was warm and he knew it could be no other, before him stood Omega Light Mother! *Omega Light Mother gave him a smile of compassion and grace, for she knew he had been running in this shadowy race. She thanked him for freeing her from the orb's power, and she flew up to the vortex to create a light shower. The horizon cracked with a light so bright that it broke through the Terror Night! She flew in the air so happy and free, knowing the world was safe, and her children happy! Notes *The was available at level 17. *The began on October 9, 2018 and ended on October 19, 2018. * Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event